


Embarrassing

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [5]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani goes to have a little chat with Marc about the embarrassing story that he shared in the press conference...





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snoopy9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoopy9/gifts).



“How could you tell everyone that story? It’s so embarrassing.” Dani sat down next to Marc, putting his feet up on the coffee table as though it was his own motorhome.

“Everyone thinks you’re this quiet, shy guy, but I know the truth. You’re a wild one, Pedrosa.” Marc cackled in laughter, making Dani smile, and to him it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

“How do you even remember that night?” Dani ran his fingers through his hair, and Marc couldn’t keep his eyes off his sexy little grey streak as it glinted in the light. “You were so drunk.”

“You were topless and singing karaoke, that’s not something I’m going to forget.”

Dani’s chuckle was a low rumble that made Marc’s cock twitch, and he shifted in his seat, hoping that Dani wouldn’t see his arousal.

“So, you remembered me topless…?” Dani grinned, and Marc felt a blush creep on to his cheeks, his mouth dry as he tried to think of something to diffuse the tension.

Marc laughed, making Dani jump, and that only made him laugh more, but Dani was still staring at him.

He was about to apologise when Dani’s lips were on his, so soft and moist and they felt like heaven pressed against his own.

But it was over before Marc could even kiss him back.

“I’m sorry.” Dani stood up, but before he could walk away, Marc reached out for his hand, pulling him back down on to the sofa.

“I...”

Words failed Marc, and he leant in for a kiss, chaste at first, but then the years of longing and frustration bubbled over. He dragged Dani on to his lap, the kisses frantic as Dani tried to pull his t-shirt off without breaking the kiss.

Marc helped him wriggle out of it, kissing at his nipples as he gasped and moaned, and Marc was sure that he come just from the noises that Dani made.

“You like this?” Dani swung his t-shirt over his head as Marc watched in fascination.

Marc was stunned into silence by just how smoking hot Dani looked, topless and straddling him, licking at his moist lips.

Dani rubbed up against Marc, making him groan in pleasure as he felt his muscles tighten.

“Hard already? I like it.” Dani grinned, and Marc pulled Dani down into a messy kiss, both of them rutting against each other like horny teenagers as they noisily rushed towards their climax.

Marc cried out in pleasure, holding Dani tight as he chased after his own orgasm, and Marc had never heard anything as erotic as Dani’s breathless whimpers when he came.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Marc took a breath, the sound of the busy paddock outside rushing back in, and he couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from Dani just yet.

Dani’s head resting against his good shoulder felt right, like they were meant to be together, and he kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair as Dani caught his breath.

“Want to do this again sometime with less clothes?” Dani looked up at him with his big brown eyes, sparkling with mischief, and Marc couldn’t help but grin.

“I love the way that you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
